History
Tanktastic has come a long way since its first release. There have been continuous changes over the past 18 months of the games release. Version 1.00-1.12 (Alpha) Most of the information regarding earlier versions is in Russian. Research in progress. Version 1.13 (Alpha) Released: 27 January 2013 Size: 23.84mb Version 1.15 (Alpha) Released: 18 March 2013 (16 Feb 2013) Size: 25.0mb What's New in Tanktastic v1.15 (alpha) :* A demo map. :* A game mode. :* 3 different tanks. :* Unlimited number of rooms for the game. :* Unimaginable fun Version 1.16 (Alpha) Released: 10 June 2013 Size: 49.22mb What's New in Tanktastic v1.16 (alpha) :* 2 battle levels: Military and DemoMap :* deathmatch and team deathmatch modes :* participate in messaging with other gamers in text chat :* achievements and leaderboards with Heyzap social network :* 24 different tanks :* dedicated server for unlimited number of battlefield arenas :* lots of fun :* application has arm6(ARMv6) and arm7(ARMv7) support :* in-game help for newbies Planned features: :* lots of battle tank models to choose from :* hundreds of different tank parts to buy(recon modules, artillery guns, cannons, howitzers and other weapons) :* workshop to customize your weapon of destruction :* medals :* voice to talk with your mates :* more game modes(Capture the Flag, Assault) :* lots of huge detailed maps for furious battles :* up to 16 players in each battle :* excellent graphics and sound effects :* iOS and Windows Phone 7 support Version 1.17 (Alpha) Released: 21 September 2013 Size: 48.8mb What's New in Tanktastic v1.17 (alpha) :* 9 new tanks :* New OilField map :* New game mode: Capture The Flag :* Rounds :* Premium Accounts :* Armor zones :* Clans and clan chat :* Silver coins :* Ranks :* Antiflood system and moderation :* Bugfixes and optimizations Version 1.18 (Alpha) Released: 02 January 2014 Size: What's New in Tanktastic v1.18 (alpha) :* 2 new maps: Forest and City :* 14 new tanks :* Upgrades :* Camouflages :* Different armament :* Artillery :* Autocannons :* IR Smoke :* Updated tank control :* Updated environment graphics :* Updated tanks graphics :* Updated game balance :* Gamepads support :* Regional chats :* Bugfixes and optimizations Version 1.19 Released: 18 February 2014 Size: What's New in Tanktastic v1.19 :* 8 new tanks :* new winter map :* day time and night time battles :* night vision and thermal vision devices :* destructible environment :* rocket needs to lock target now :* Italian, Polish, Portuguese, Turkish and Vietnamese localizations :* bugfixes Version 1.20 Released: 09 July 2014 Size: What's New in Tanktastic v1.20 :* 20 new vehicles :* Clans now have treasury and can be expanded for more players :* Ratings :* Daily bonus for regular players :* Separate tank's modules can be damaged in battle. Tanks can be fired up also by shooting into the engine :* 2 new maps :* Aircrafts and helicopters :* AA-tanks are added to confront the aviation :* Voice chat is available for all players :* Performance was greatly optimized Version 1.21 Released: 16 September 2014 Size: 221.2mb What's New in Tanktastic v1.21 :* Tankers! Download the latest update now and get back into the action! :* 5 new tanks: ARL 44, Type 82, Type 89, Supersherman, Jaguar :* 11 camouflages :* New map “Village” :* 11 new camouflage patterns :* New aviation: Su-7 and A4M Skyhawk :* New battle ranks :* Map revenue is now varied on the type of the map :* Optimized tank balance and smokescreen :* Bug fixes: radio, first aid kit Version 1.22 Released: 19 October 2014 Size: 236mb What's New in Tanktastic v1.22 :* Private messages :* New map: Alabino :* New game mode: Control Points :* Return of old style first person camera view :* Slow devices now can change resolution in settings :* 1.22 contains some patches that fix bugs from 1.21. Version 1.23 No official information released yet.